


moonlight

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach buldge, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: johnny goes on a trip, renjun misses him so he sends the older videos of himself. johnny get's mad(or horny? or both?) and when he gets home from his trip, he punishes the younger boy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from wattpad...  
> this story was written by lumi ! as this account is shared by two girls !! lumi and ana !!

The older members of the group just got done with their promotions and decided they would go on trips. Some planned ongoing with other members, but some decided to go alone.

Johnny was one of them that decided on going with another member. At first, he wanted to take Renjun with him, but the younger has his radio show and other promotions going on.

So Johnny decided on going for a road trip. Jaehyun agreed with the idea and Mark jumped in too practically begging the older to let him go with.

They all packed and took one of their cars, Johnny's more specifically, and they started driving. Renjun was sad. He had missed the older boy more than normal because of their busy, clashing schedules, and now, he was leaving for two weeks.

He got needy, clinging onto other members, like Jeno and Jaemin, and they took the cuddles happily.

Renjun craved Johnny's touch, his large body, his large hands roaming over his body. He missed the warmth of their cuddles.

A week into Johnny, Mark, and Jaehyun's road trip, as they all laid in their hotel rooms, Jaehyun and Mark sharing one, while Johnny was in the one next to them.

Renjun had just gotten home from his radio show, when he shoved himself into his bedroom, locking the door as he fell onto his bed. He grabbed one of Johnny's hoodies he stole earlier and cuddled into the soft fabric.

He took a deep breath and smelled the cologne that the older uses. Renjun's body grew warm as his eyes closed and his brain started to run wild.

The older hovering over him, thrusting into his hole while calling him names. He grew hard at the thoughts, before kicking his jeans off.

He reached for his nightstand, grabbing his favorite pink dildo and the strawberry flavored lube. He smeared lube all over the dildo and poured a large amount on his hole before thrusting the toy into him.

A soft moan fell from his lips, and then as he slowly thrusted the dildo into his needy hole, he had an idea. The older boy had been teasing him the weeks leading up to his break, so why couldn't he return the favor.

He grabbed his phone, set it so his hole that sucked the dildo in needily, was visible. His yellow sweatshirt falling down his back, contrasting against his smooth pale legs.

He wrapped his hand around his tiny cock and started to touch it lightly as he thirsted the dildo into his ass.

Small moans rolled off his tongue as he begged for Johnny to fuck him. His imagination taking hold as he moaned louder as he came, He panted and just laid on his bed panting.

He turned the camera off, watched the video through, before shortening it slightly, and then sending it to Johnny. He pulled his dirty underwear on for a few seconds, as he grabbed his bedtime clothes and walked to the bathroom to shower.

He didn't look at his phone before going to bed, falling into a deep sleep not seeing any of the many messages the older sent him.

\- - -

Johnny laid on his bed going through his phone, watching youtube videos, and watching TV when Renjun's message came through.

He unlocked his phone expecting good night wishes from the younger male but was greeted by a video. He noticed the yellow sweater Renjun always wore before clicking the video.

His eyes went wide as he watched his small boyfriend fuck himself while he was away. Moaning his name quietly as he came, before just laying there.

Johnny could feel himself grow hard at the small whimpers, but anger clouded his horniness. He quickly messaged the younger, expecting him to respond right away, but silence greeted him.

Johnny laid back, running his hand through his hair as he decided. He decided that once their trip was over, he was going to punish the smaller.

\- - -

Renjun woke up and happily stood up. He grabbed his phone as he walked to the kitchen to eat. He sat at the table with Jisung as the younger ate quietly while going through his phone. Renjun greeted him before making himself something to eat.

He sat down in front of Jisung and copied the younger's actions. He checked his notifications before seeing Johnny messaged him. He got happy, excited, for the older's attention before his heart sunk.

Hadn't he sent the older man a lewd video of himself? A video where he fucked himself with a dildo while calling the older's name. His face flushed as he clicked into the message.

The older was MAD. Renjun shook slightly, scared for him to come back from his trip, but also excited.

The day finally came. The older man was coming back from his trip. Renjun laid in his room humming to himself. He had taken a shower and eaten, but stayed home, as they had no promotions.

His phone buzzed next to him, making him set his iPad to the side. He picked it up and felt his stomach jump. The older texted him, telling him to go to the 5th-floor dorm. He stood up, pulled a sweatshirt on before running out of the dorm.

He happily made his way to the dorm, walking into the house, and going to Johnny and Donghyuck's shared room. He knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hyung!" he said happily, "How was your trip," he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled at Johnny as the older was drying his hair.

"Strip, "is all Johnny said as he hardly even glanced at Renjun.

"W-what?"Renjun asked as he looked at the older.

"I said strip," Johnny ordered, sending a glare at Renjun. Renjun's heart jumped and he slowly took his sweatshirt off, followed by his pants. He sat on the bed in his underwear only."Those too, "Johnny said, throwing his towel in the hamper.

Renjun slowly pushed the remaining fabric off and sat back down, moving his hands to cover his lower half. He looked down, pushing his thighs together, face flushed red.

Johnny walked over to him, sweatpants hanging loosely around his hips. He stood in front of the younger, before grabbing his chin in between his finger and thumb.

"You were naughty while I was gone," Johnny said in a low voice, shaking Renjun's core.

"Hmm, uhu," Renjun said nodding as he focused on Johnny's lips. His wide eyes moved up and looked into Johnny's deep brown orbs.

Johnny gripped his chin tighter before letting it go. He grabbed Renjun's shoulders. His eyes flicking over the smaller's tiny body.

Renjun shook under the looks he was being given. He looked down at his lap. Johnny's hands moved from his shoulder to his waist, before flipping him onto his stomach.

"Stay still," Johnny said with a low voice. Renjun felt his arms being wrapped up with silk ribbons. Then his vision became black.

"W-what's, Johnny, "Renjun whined wiggling around on the soft bed.

"No, stay still," Johnny said in his low voice. Renjun felt his tiny cock twitch against the rough sheets.

Renjun's ears perked up at a click of a bottle before something pushed at his needy entrance. A moan dripped from between his lips as jolts of pleasure shot through his spine.

"H-hyung~," he moaned. Johnny pushed the dildo quickly in and out, "No, not there, ahh ahh, hyung!!"Renjun whined pushing back on the toy.  
"Are you really a slut for a dildo? Hmm? Do you not want my cock? What a little slut! You little whore," Johnny said into Renjun's red ears.

"Yes!! Yes!! I'm daddy's slut, only for you!"Renjun moaned crying out in pleasure. Johnny's arms filped Renjun back onto his back. He grabbed the smaller's cock and teased the top, coating it with the little beads of precum.

"You're already so wet baby," Johnny said, his breath hot on Renjun's chest. Renjun heard a light buzzing before his tiny cock lit up in pleasure.

"D-daddy!! No- no, daddy please, "Renjun pleaded. Johnny worked another dildo into Renjun's tight hole, "Ahh!!" Renjun's back arched from the bed, as Johnny's mouth met Renjun's perking nipples.

"No cumming till I say so," Johnny stated pulling away slightly, before nipping at the reddening bud.

"Please, daddy, I'm sorry," Renjun cried.

"You know better than play with yourself without my permission," Johnny said accusingly.

"D-daddy, were so-so busy before you left, ahh~ I needed, "Renjun panted.

"You. Know. Better," Johnny said, thrusting the toys in extra hard at each word, ending it with a hard slap on the ass.

"Ahhh~ Daddy! Please, please, please," Renjun begged as the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach got too much.

"Please what baby," Johnny asked cockily.

"Please, let me cum daddy," Renjun begged.

"Okay, cum," Johnny said and started thrusting the toys quicker and quicker. Renjun's tiny cock shot white ribbons coating his chest as he moaned loudly, panting heavily. His chest heaving as the vibrator on his cock, overwhelmed him.

"Turn it, turn it off, please daddy, can't take it, "Renjun cried, tears running down, past the ribbon.

Johnny pulled the toys out of the younger's hole, watching as it gaped, clenching around nothing. He panted his chest rising and falling.

"Daddy, "Renjun panted, "More, please, I want, I want your cock, I want you cum inside," he cried out.

"Oh really? You want daddy's cock, why should I give it to you? Hmm? This. Is. A. Punishment!"Johnny said.

"Please! Daddy! Give me your cock. I'm your slut, and only a slut for your cock."Renjun cried.

"Oh?"Johnny said, dropping his sweatpants, "Are you really a slut for only MY cock? I've seen how you act the Mark? Are you sure you don't want his cock?"Johnny accused.

"No! I don't. Only your cock! I only want- Ahhh, "Renjun's sentence cracking as Johnny quickly thrusted into the younger's waiting hole.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes! Please, Daddy!"Renjun begged.

"What a good slut, "Johnny mused, chuckling as the younger wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist.

Johnny's thrusts were met with loud moans, as he pants into Johnny's shoulder. Renjun met each of Johnny's fast hard thrusts as he pushed back onto his large cock.

"Look how cute it looks, my cock's fucking you so well! Look at it poking and prodding at your cute little stomach."Johnny said as he laid his hand on top of where the bulge was.

"Cumming, I'm cumming daddy!"Renjun cried again.

"Really? No one's touched that cute cock of yours since the vibrator. Is daddy's cock that good? Does daddy fuck you as well as your dildos?"Johnny pushed.

"NO! Only Daddy's cock fucks me so good!" Renjun scrambled, scratching at Johnny's back in the small area his hands could reach.

"Do you want Daddy's cum? Hm? Do you want Daddy's cum?"Johnny teased.

"Yes! Please, fill me up, "Renjun begged! Withering under Johnny's bigger, stronger body. Johnny's load spilled into Renjun's hole with a final thrust as the younger moaned at the feeling.

"Thank you, daddy," Renjun said as Johnny untied his wrists and the blindfold from around his eyes.

"You're welcome baby," Johnny said, placing a kiss onto Renjun's temple, before pulling out. Watching as Renjun clenched around nothing before he pushed a butt plug with a cute fox tail attached to it.

Renjun cuddled into Johnny's arms as the older pulled them under the bedsheets, as he was pampered with soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed


End file.
